


Посылка на Рождество

by 382, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Когда Альбусу и Джеймсу пришлось остаться на Рождество в Хогвартсе, Гарри и Джинни решили прислать им домашние сладости по фирменному рецепту Молли Уизли.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Нексты: челлендж





	Посылка на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> 12 минс пай, 6 фотографий + рецепты
> 
>  **1.** Минс пай — традиционная выпечка в Англии на Рождество. В фильме «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка» миссис Уизли наготовила несколько дюжин этих корзинок.  
>  **2.** Надпись на фото "A Very Merry Christmas Albus Severus and James Sirius!" (англ.) - Веселого Рождества, Альбус Северус и Джеймс Сириус!

  
  
  
  



End file.
